Habia Una Vez
by Lily Flor
Summary: Entra al mundo de Alejandra, una joven, Mexicana que llega a los EE.UU. en busca de un trabajo, un mejor futuro, y algo mas...Esta historia no fue escrita, fue rescrita un par de veces, y sus personajes son de los tiempos reales. Conócelos. Visita, una he


**Había una Vez... **

Historia ficticia por

Lily Flor

Entra al mundo de Alejandra, una joven, Mexicana que llega a los EE.UU. en busca de un trabajo, un mejor futuro, y algo mas...

Esta historia no fue escrita, fue rescrita un par de veces, y sus personajes son de los tiempos reales. Conócelos. Visita, una hermosa isla, y pon tus pies en un moderno Yate.

)Encontrara el amor Alejandra? )O será demasiado tarde? Encuentra las respuestas en esta historia, su historia...

**Buscando una Escalera**

Había una vez... bueno, érase una vez... no...

AEste no es un cuento de hadas...

En una ciudad muy grande vivía una chica muy activa, muy guapa, y muy gentil.

Su nombre es Alejandra. Tenia algún tiempo ya de estar buscando trabajo.

Serian tal vez unos cuantos años.

ADebí haberme quedado con aquel trabajo pensaba...

AA pesar que eran unos despostas, y me tenían esclavizada... al menos era un trabajo

Pero quien diría que la chica no volvería a encontrar algo decente, salvo un trabajo temporal aquí y otro allá. Un buen día su amia Lily Flor la invito a viajar a Boston.

AVen a vivir aquí le dijo

AAquí te daré trabajo en mi compañía, puedes empezar como vendedora, y luego puedes avanzar le decía. Pero la chica no tomaba una firme decisión aun...

AY eso que yo quería viajar a Europa se decía.

En fin, un buen día, decidió ir a vivir con su amiga.

Todo le iba muy bien. Por fin tenia un trabajo, y lo mejor, dinero para poder comprarse lo que quisiera. Si, vivía muy lejos de su tierra. Pero por eso estaba ahorrado hasta el último centavo para poder cumplir sus sueños. Lo único que de amores... ni hablar... no había ningún chico que le interesara en su tierra, mucho menos aquí en Boston donde casi no conocía a nadie.

Así que su vida transcurría día a día, trabajando en el centro comercial. A pesar de estar en una zona muy céntrica, a veces no había mucha clientela. Así que esperaba paciente en la entrada de la tienda a que alguien llegara a comprar. Como ya había pasado un tiempo. Y tal como se lo había prometido su amiga Lily Flor, ya tenía una posición más alta. Ya podía sola, abrir y cerrar la tienda, y supervisar el trabajo de las demás. Un buen día, su querida amiga, decidió tomarse unos días libres.

AMe voy de vacaciones con mi Jesse a Italia le dijo, refiriéndose a su novio.

APero, me quedare sola Lily protestaba Alejandra.

AHay por favor, tu ya te ambientaste, aparte no puedes estar todo el tiempo conmigo decía Acuida de la tienda, si hay una emergencia solo llama a Lori ella te dirá que hacer, pero hagas lo que hagas, no andes hablando con extraños por favor le dijo, mientras terminaba de hacer su equipaje.

Así que ahora Alejandra se pasaba sus días en un país extraño, hablando un idioma extraño. Y sin su amiga.

Los días eran muy monótonos, no había nada interesante, la misma gente llegaba todos los días, buscaban lo mismo, y ella vendía lo mismo.

AHasta suena a una parte del Principito. Recordó, era uno de sus libros favoritos. Mi vida es monótona. Yo cazo gallinas, los hombres me cazan a mí. Todas las gallinas se parecen y todos los hombres se parecen. Por eso me aburro un poco. Dijo el zorro...

ASolo los niños saben lo que buscan volvió a decir en referencia a otra parte del Principito Apierden tiempo con una muñeca de trapo, y esta se convierte en algo muy importante, y si se la quitan lloran pensó de nuevo.

Pero de verdad le gustaría poder domesticar a alguien, y que ella fuera domesticada, tal y como paso con el principito y el zorro.

ATal vez suceda se dijo.

ALa monotonía ya la tengo, ahora solo falta a que aparezca un zorro que se deje domesticar pero que si se quede

A¿Que dices? le pregunto una compañera de trabajo que se encontraba cerca de ella.

ANada, Heather le contesto ella.

APues te oí decir algo de un zorro le dijo la otra. Pero Alejandra solo sonrió.

AMira, parece que abrirán un local nuevo en el sitio vacío de enfrente le comento Heather

A)Una joyería, o algo así... que dice enfrente? Se preguntaba...

AAndley Jewlery... nunca había escuchado de esa joyería comento

ANi yo tampoco contesto Alejandra

Poco a poco, vieron como la joyería nueva era armada. Como traían los mostradores nuevos, como traían cajas de mercancía. Al fin iba tomando forma. AAl menos es algo interesante y diferente que ver le decía Alejandra a su compañera.

Por fin un día estaba lista la joyera. Y estaba abierta al público. GRAND OPENING decía al frente. Alejandra llego ese día algo tarde a su trabajo.

APerdón dijo cuando entro.

AMi carro me esta fallando les comento a sus compañeras.

ANo te preocupes Ale le contestaron a unisolo, Heather Y Nicole.

AComo si no fueran apenas dos minutos susurro Heather a la otra mientras se reían a sus espaldas. Alejandra las escucho, pero prefirió hacerse la loca. De momento se dio cuenta que un chico joven, de cabello negro y espejuelos se acercaba.

ABuenos días, buena dama Saludo él

AMe llamo Stear, trabajo en la joyería de enfrente, y quisiera saber si, )Me puede prestar su escalera? Inquirió muy gentilmente.

ABuena dama murmuraron las chicas entre dientes, mientras se reían.

Alejandra les dio una mirada fulminante, lo que ellas entendieron bien, y desaparecieron a hacer su trabajo.

AClaro, joven contesto

AEsta en la parte de atrás de la tienda, si lo desea la puede ir a buscar, porque yo no la puedo cargar sola de todas formas le informo ella.

AClaro, con gusto contesto Stear

AY muchas gracias, se la devuelvo enseguida

El chico guapo de cabello oscuro salio de la tienda, escalera en mano.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y por fin regreso pero esta vez venia con otro chico, también guapo de cabello largo y rubio.

AAquí esta tu escalera, muchas gracias le dijo Stear

ALlévala hacia atrás en donde la encontraste contesto Alejandra con indiferencia.

Stear llevo la escalera solo, mientras el otro joven se quedo con Alejandra.

AArchie Cornwell le dijo, mientas le ofrecía su mano

AAlejandra le contesta ella un poco indiferente mientras apretaba la mano del joven

ASomos nuevos aquí le comento él. ADigo, no solo en el mall, si no en la ciudad también Comento,AVenimos de Chicago, y estamos ayudando en los negocios de la familia, y la joyería se nos hizo lo mas divertido siguió contando Archie muy entusiasmado.

AQue interesante contesto Alejandra

AYo también soy nueva aquí en la ciudad, digo tengo unos meses, vengo de México, pero aun no conozco bien nada comento

APues no eres mucha ayuda comento Archie un poco altanero, mientas se unía al dúo Stear

ANo seas grosero hermanito le dijo con voz acusadora

APerdón dijo Archie, AEs que pensábamos que tal vez tú nos podrías enseñar la ciudad

ALo siento contesto Ale Ano seré mucha ayuda para ustedes, además no suelo salir con extraños les dijo en un tono sarcástico y recordando las recomendaciones de su amiga.

ABien, pues fue un gusto le dijo Stear Anos veremos luego, somos vecinos dijo con una sonrisa Archie, mientras se alejaban.

Alejandra se sentía muy cómoda con esos chicos, a pesar que eran extraños, algo en ellos le inspiraban confianza.

Aparte de ser una distracción, ahora también eran un entretenimiento. Porque los jóvenes se la pasaban haciéndole muecas, y mandándole besos desde la joyería, todo el día.

Alejandra se sentía muy halagada.

**Un Joven Misterioso**

La hora de ir casa llego, Alejandra tomo sus cosas, cerro la tienda, se despidió de las chicas, y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde tenia su carro. Usualmente a esa hora ya no había consumidores en el centro comercial, y se encontraba desolado. Alejandra tomaba las escaleras de servicio porque así llegaba más rápido a su carro. Pero ese día, sentía que alguien la venia siguiendo. Lo que la hizo detenerse a ver hacia atrás varias veces, pero nunca vio a nadie. Hasta que por fin salio afuera y diviso a lo lejos su carro, se dio cuenta, que de hecho, alguien venia atrás de ella. Alejandra empezó a caminar más rápido. Pero cada vez que aligeraba el paso, se daba cuenta que los pasos se escuchaban aun mas cerca. Entonces se asusto mucho, e izo un intento de correr, pero en eso se tropezó y voto unos papeles que traía en la mano. Cuando se agacho para recogerlos rápidamente, se percato mas de cerca del joven que venia, estaba un poco oscuro, pero parecía ser Archie, entonces se sintió más tranquila, y ya no se apuro tanto.

ATe ayudo le dijo el joven en la oscuridad del estacionamiento.

ANo gracias, ya lo tengo todo le contesto ella en un tono pesado, y cuando voltio a verlo, se dio cuenta que el joven que tenia enfrente, a pesar de parecerse mucho a Archie, no era él. Pero si era un joven muy guapo, de cabello rubio, y tes blanca, no podía ver el color de sus ojos, pero no importaba, lo que miraba le pareció una visión celestial. Se quedo como muda por un momento, pero reacciono rápido. Y siguió caminando.

A¿Te acompaño a tu auto? Le pregunto el misterioso joven

ANo gracias, estoy bien le contesto ella, un poco nerviosa

A)Estas segura? Es que como casi te caes le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Alejandra se sonrojo. Pero no le contesto nada.

ASiento mucho haberte asustado explico él

ASe me hizo tarde, y tome este camino, te vi, pero no quise asustarte, por eso camine mas despacio, pero cuando me di cuenta que me habías visto, empecé a caminar mas rápido para que supieras que no tenias porque temer continuo explicándole.

Alejandra siguió caminando, y lo ignoro completamente. Llego a su carro, y entro sin siquiera despedirse del extraño chico. Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle si es que también trabajaba en la joyería con Archie y Stear. Pero se fue.

Al siguiente día, Alejandra llego a su trabajo como de costumbre, solo que esta vez sus ojos buscaban al chico misterioso dentro de la joyería, pero solo observo a los graciosos de Stear y Archie que como siempre le hacían muecas desde lejos. Alejandra los saludo con la mano de lejos y entro a su tienda. Todo iba como de costumbre, saludaba a los clientes, supervisaba las cajas registradoras, fue al banco. Pero por alguna razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza al chico de la noche anterior.

De pronto vio a Stear dirigirse a la tienda.

AHola Ale le dijo ¿Anos puedes prestar la escalera otra vez? Pregunto

AClaro, Stear le contesto ella.

A)Pero ¿para que la quieren, un especial nuevo? Pregunto

ASi algo así contesto Stear. APronto te la devolvemos

AYa sabes donde esta contesto Ale, y vio al chico dirigirse a la parte de atrás de la tienda. Tenia ganas de preguntarle si el chico de ayer era su pariente. Tenia que serlo, se parecía tanto. Pero no lo hizo.

AYa vuelvo grito Stear haciendo esfuerzos para cargar la gran escalera en sus hombros. Al buen rato, vio a Archie cargando la escalera de regreso.

AAquí esta tu escalera Ale le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

AYa sabes donde es su lugar... le respondió Alejandra algo irónica

Un rato después, Alejandra se encontraba distraída doblando unas camisetas nuevas y de re ojo miro la joyería. Inmediatamente noto a alguien diferente... (Pero, que eran lo que sus ojos veían! Al frente del mostrador de la tienda, estaba su adonis, su chico misterioso. Ale se quedo sin aliento. El joven se veía muy guapo. Se miraba algo ocupado con unos clientes. Alejandra no podía ocultar la gran sonrisa que llevaba de oreja a oreja desde que lo vio.

AEntonces si trabaja allí se dijo

AEntonces si es pariente de los chicos pensó en voz alta

A)Otra vez hablando sola? Le pregunto Heather. Pero Alejandra solo se río y siguió doblando la montaña de camisetas nuevas que tenia enfrente. Lo bueno es que ahora tenia una vista maravillosa. Pensó.

El chico misterioso la saludo de lejos, ella le contesto el saludo con una sonrisa que no podía fingir. Pero de inmediato se puso seria para que no se notara su embelese.

Por fin había llegado la hora de irse a casa. Ese día Alejandra no cerraría la tienda. Así que se podía ir a casa a las 5pm. Se vio en el espejo antes de salir. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la joyería. Era curioso. A pesar de casi ser ya amiga de los chicos, jamás había pasado a ver la joyería tan de cerca.

El chico misterioso estaba precisamente atrás del mostrador, limpiando unas joyas, con un láser o algo así. Cuando la vio acercarse, inmediatamente se dispuso a ayudarla.

AEn que la puedo ayudar señorita le pregunto algo burlón

(Su sonrisa era divina! Sus ojos brillaban como destellos, eran azul cielo, y su postura y elegancia, eran tan bien definidos. Alejandra se quedo muda otra vez ante tal presencia. Apenas alcanzo a musitar: Alo siento, no vine de compras y tragando saliva, siguió hablando.

ASolo vine a disculparme por la manera tan grosera que me porte ayer. Normalmente no soy así le dijo

ASolo que me sorprendiste, y si me asuste un poco El no dejaba de sonreír.

ANo te preocupes le dijo.

ATe entiendo, con tantos locos sicópatas en el mundo, es de esperar que reaccionaras así dijo. (OH!(Su voz, su voz era tan divina! Parecían mil cánticos celestiales. Ella lo miraba fascinada.

AAnthony Brown le dijo él, mientras le ofrecía la mano. La cual ella tomo, pero no dijo nada.

A)Y tú eres Alejandra no? Murmuro él.

ALo se porque mis primos hablan mucho de ti le dijo entre risas. En ese momento, sus primos entraron. Arruinando el momento.

Ale soltó la mano de Anthony inmediatamente. Y todos juntos rieron al mismo tiempo.

A)Ya te vas a tu casa? Pregunto Stear.

ASi, hoy salgo temprano contesto Alejandra.

A(Nosotros también! Dijo Archie casi a gritos.

ASsshhhh le dijeron todos a un tiempo.

A¿Tienes planes? pregunto Archie

AEs viernes sociaaaaal dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima a y sin dejar de sonreír.

ANo, no tengo planes dijo Ale

ASolo un libro que me espera, y cena caliente, salida directamente del micro ondas dijo muy complacida.

A(Noooooooo! Le volvió a gritar Archie

A(Salgamos todos juntos! Me han dicho de un lugar muy divertido cerca del parque de béisbol Fenway, que se llama Gillians dijo

A)Porque no vamos? Pregunto

A(Sí! Vamos contesto Anthony

AY quien se quedara en la tienda pregunto Alejandra algo preocupada

APues el tío Albert dijo Stear, se acerco casi en secreto y dijo

AEsta entrenando a Neil

AY quien es Neil pregunto Ale con sospecha

AEs otro de nuestros primos respondía Archie

AWow, ustedes son muchos comento entre risas Ale

ABueno, no se diga mas, vamos agrego Anthony y todos juntos salieron del lugar. Anthony y Alejandra se adelantaron mientras Stear y Archie se despedían de su tío.

AMe voy contigo le dijo Anthony a Ale

AEllos nos pueden seguir.

AClaro contesto Alejandra, mientras recordaba como lo primero que le dijo su amiga era lo primero que estaba haciendo, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo ya no eran tan extraños, se dijo como para tranquilizarse a sí misma.

**Si yo fuera esa Flor**

Al llegar al lugar, todo lucia tal y como se lo había descrito Lily tantas veces, pero por alguna razón, u otra, nunca fueron juntas.

A(Wow! es grande el lugar dijo Stear.

ASi, y tienen de todo comento Archie mientras se dirigían dentro.

ASi es bonito comento para sí Alejandra, Pero todos la escucharon.

A)No habías estado nunca aquí? Pregunto Stear sorprendido.

ANo Dijo Ale Apero mi amiga Lily me había hablado mucho de este lugar comento.

A)Tú amiga Lily? Pregunto muy interesado Archie A(haberlo dicho antes! )Y porque no la invitaste? Alejandra sonrió y le dijo

AEn primer lugar ella ya tiene novio, en segundo lugar, no esta aquí, anda de vacaciones informo a Archie, que se miraba algo decepcionado.

ANada es perfecto suspiro Archie.

Entonces, cada uno tomo su propio lugar, Archie se fue detrás de una rubia esbelta, y Stear se dirigió a jugar con esos nuevos juegos virtuales. Solos quedaron Anthony y Alejandra en una pequeña salita de estar muy cómoda.

Los dos parecían conocerse desde hacia mucho. Platicaban de todo. Parecían tener los mismos gustos. Alejandra sentía en su corazón, algo que no había sentido hace tiempo. Y tenía miedo. Miedo, porque el Zorro había aparecido, y la estaba domesticando. Todo esto lo estaba pensando, porque a tiempo estaban hablando, de ese libro. El Principito

ANo me digas que también te gusta reía Alejandra. Mientras lo miraba con asombro y admiración. ASi, es uno de mis favoritos le contesto él, mientras se detenía para mirarla a los ojos.

AMi parte favorita es cuando el Principito conoce al zorro le dijo Ale

A(Qué coincidencia, la mía también! Le comento Anthony

ASi, que coincidencia musito Ale. Se sentía en el mismo cielo, a pesar del humo y la música alta.

AMe encanta la frase que le deja el zorro antes de irse comento Ale.

ASolo se ve bien con el corazón y Anthony termino la frase con ella,

ALo esencial es invisible a los ojos

AA los ojos repitió Anthony, mirando a Ale muy profundamente. Tan profundo que Ale sintió como si la estuviera leyendo por dentro. Pero prefirió mirar a otro lado.

A)Te han domesticado antes? Le pregunto Anthony

A)A mí? Respondió Ale como sorprendida

ASi a ti dijo él entre sonrisas,

ANo hay nadie mas aquí Alejandra sintiéndose mas relajada, le tiro un almohadón mientras seguían riendo.

ASabes le comento Anthony

AEres la primera chica que conozco que también le gusta el principito, mejor aun, que lo entiende dijo él, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su coca cola.

AMe gusta esa frase del zorro, pero también me gusta mucho la que dice el principito de su rosa:

Si alguien ama una flor, de la solo existe una entre todos los miles de estrellas, le basta eso para ser feliz cuando la mira A esto, Alejandra se quedo callada. El también. Pero después de un momento de reflexión ella agrego:

AY tu, )ya encontraste a esa flor? Anthony se sonrió. Volteo su mirada. Y se quedo muy pensativo, pero al fin contesto:

ASi en verdad lo que me quieres preguntar, es si tengo novia, pues no... Aun no la tengo le dijo. Ale parecía sofocarse, se sintió roja, pues la mirada de tal encantador joven la hacia sentirse muy nerviosa.

A)Y tú? Le pregunto él sin titubear.

Alejandra se atraganto antes de contestar, pero pronto no tardo en responder.

AYo, tampoco, creo que el amor no es para mí le dijo muy segura.

AYa no pierdo mi tiempo buscando el amor le siguió comentando.

ADe todas formas, ya se me esta acabando el tiempo

A)El tiempo? Pregunto Anthony con asombro

ASi, el tiempo, en unos días será muy cumpleaños numero 30, y siempre me dije a mi misma, que si al llegar a esa edad aun no estaba casada. Pues me daría por vencida, y me quedaría para vestir santos dijo Ale muy segura. Anthony sonrió. A)A vestir santos? Pregunto

ASi respondió Ale. AEs una frase muy usada en mi país dijo

AY como veras, en unos días no me alcanza el tiempo, para conocer al hombre de mis sueños y estar casada, así que francamente, ya puedo ir perdiendo las esperanzas... )no lo crees? Pregunto a un Anthony que la miraba desconcertado.

Alejandra se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho tales frases.

AQue tonta soy pensó. AÉl me va a creer una total perdedora, y no es precisamente la imagen que quiero reflejar se dijo.

ANo digas eso le dijo Anthony Ano te quedaras para vestir santos río

AEres muy joven, y muy bonita, si no es ahora, pues otro día encontraras lo que buscas dijo

AEse es el problema le contesto Ale.

AEl hombre que busco, solo existe en mis sueños dijo

Aunque por dentro pensó, que lo más cercano al hombre de sus sueños se encontraba frente a ella.

La velada termino mas pronto de lo que a Alejandra le hubiera gustado. Alejandra dejo a Anthony en su casa. Y se despidió de los chicos.

AHasta mañana Ale le dijeron

AHasta el lunes contesto ella.

ATengo el fin de semana libre

ABien por ti le contesto Archie.

Anthony se espero antes de entrar. Se paro frente a la ventana de Alejandra, la miro, con esa mirada perdida pero muy profunda que tenia.

AAle, espero que pases buenas noches, y un bonito fin de semana le dijo

AIgualmente Anthony" le contesto Ale, mientras se disponía a alejarse del lugar

Ya en su casa, Alejandra reflexiono sobre la velada.

AHe de haberle parecido una tonta ilusa se dijo. Y muy desconforme se dirigió a dormir.

**Sin miedo**

El fin de semana paso sin novedad, Alejandra estaba un poco aburrida, pero aprovecho para lavar su ropa y aciar su casa. Era domingo, un domingo muy tranquilo. Hasta deseo estar en el trabajo. Al menos así vería a Anthony.

ANo debo pensar mas en él se dijo así misma; mientras trataba de pensar en otras cosas, y de mantenerse ocupada. Pero no podía, pensaba en sus ojos, oía su risa, lo imaginaba allí, detrás del mostrador. Casi se dirigió al centro comercial, cuando oyó que tocaron su timbre; ella salio a ver por la ventana, y allí, los vio... a los tres.

A(Baja! Grito Archie.

A(Un Momento! Grito Ale

A(Hagan silencio! Escucho Ale decir a su vecina, que era una vieja cascarrabias. Los chicos se rieron al mismo tiempo. Alejandra bajo, tenia puesto unos jeans, y una playera blanca simple. ATrae tu abrigo le dijo Stear.

A)Porque? Pregunto Ale.

AVamos a subir a un barco dijo muy complacido...

A)Vamos? Pregunto Ale, levantando las cejas.

ALo siento Ale dijo Archie mientras le pegaba un zape a Stear en la cabeza.

AVinimos a invitarte dijo Archie entonces.

AMi tío tiene un barco, en el puerto de Boston, esta noche no lo usara, y pensamos que seria relajante ir a dar un paseo alrededor de Boston, )vienes? Pregunto con aplomo.

A(Sí claro! Respondió Alejandra muy contenta; y subió las escaleras hacia su piso deprisa. Tomo su abrigo de mezclilla y se fue con los chicos. Todos se fueron en el mismo carro.

AAgarate le dijo Anthony a Ale cuando subió.

APorque pregunto Ale.

AYa veras le dijo Anthony con una sonrisa muy picara, que casi enloquece a Alejandra.

En esos instantes Alejandra supo muy bien porque Anthony le pidió que se agarrara bien...

(((Stear manejaba como un loco!

A(Stear! Grito

A(Vas a mil millas por hora, la policía te detendrá! (Disminuye la velocidad!

Pero Stear hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de la chica, quien iba con el corazón en la boca.

No podía creer, que Stear manejaba como si fuera en una carrera de autos, y todos parecían ir muy contentos, muertos de la risa, inclusive Anthony. Cualquier cosa que dijera, no valía nada, porque el viento se llevaba literalmente las palabras, por todo el aire que entraba a través de las ventanas. Alejandra trato de relajarse, pero no podía, solo se abrazo a sí misma, porque tenia frío, y porque iba muy aturdida. Estaba así, sumergida en sus pensamientos, y en su miedo a la velocidad, cuando sintió la mano de Anthony tomar la suya. El corazón de Alejandra que ya de por si iba a mil, y ahora Anthony le estaba tomando la mano parecía que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier segundo. Su mano estaba tibia y suave, y se sentía tan bien.

A)Estas bien? Le pregunto Anthony un poco consternado. Alejandra abrió los ojos, los tenia cerrados por impulso, al abrirlos y voltear a encontrarse con esos ojos azules, que la miraban con preocupación, sintió deseos de abrazar al dueño de tan hermosos ojos. Pero se aguanto.

ASi, estoy bien, no me hagas caso, soy bien cobarde para estas cosas, solo que pienso que la policía nos va a parar y entonces Anthony la interrumpió.

ANo te preocupes de nada, vamos a estar bien, ya casi llegamos le dijo. Su vos era en verdad confortadora.

A(Llegamos! Grito Stear.

A(Y solo nos tomamos 15 minutos en llegar! Dijo con emoción.

A(15 minutos que parecieron eternos! Grito Ale, mientras tomaba su bolso y salía del carro un poco molesta. Los chicos se miraron y solo levantaron los hombros, excepto por Anthony, quien se aproximo a Alejandra que ya iba unos pasos mas adelante.

AEstas bien Pregunto de nuevo Anthony.

ALo siento, necesitaba tomar aire contesto Alejandra, fingiendo una sonrisa.

ANo, yo lo siento, no debí dejar que Stear manejara. Espero que te sientas mejor, así disfrutaras del Yate, es en verdad mas que un barco, jejeje, es súper cómodo ya lo veras le dijo Anthony con una sonrisa tan amable.

**El Pauna** **en Nantucket**

Y de hecho, cuando llegaron al puerto de Boston, el Yate era grandísimo.

A)Te gusta? Pregunto Stear, dando un pequeño golpe en la espalda de Alejandra.

ATiene un motor 2 x 870HP. Y una velocidad de crucero a 17 millas por hora. Siguió diciendo Stear muy entusiasmando mientras proseguía a entrar al Yate.

ASi, y tiene acomodaciones, para 6 personas, tocador de CD, Aire acondicionado, y Televisión de 64 pulgadas continuo Archie todavía mas entusiasmado. Mientras entraba.

Anthony y Alejandra les siguieron. En verdad el yate estaba bien equipado, y se notaba que lo cuidaban muy bien.

AAdelante, bienvenida al Pauna dijo Anthony muy contento, mientras prosiguió al pequeño bar para servir un vaso de agua

A)Al Pauna? Pregunto Alejandra.

ASi, ese era el nombre de mi madre, toma, esto es para ti le dijo Anthony mientras le daba el vaso de agua.

A)Tu madre? Pregunto Alejandra con preocupación.

ASi, murió cuando yo era pequeño, mi tío decidió ponerle ese nombre en honor a su hermana.

ALo siento dijo Alejandra sin dejar de mirar a Anthony que parecía haberse puesto un poco melancólico.

ANo, no te preocupes, paso hace tiempo le dijo Anthony sin mucha importancia.

AVen, déjame enseñarte el resto le dijo, mientras tomaba su mano una vez más. Y la llevaba consigo a todas las partes del barco.

AHo Dios... a tomado mi mano de nuevo, )Qué no sabe él lo que causa al tomar mi mano así? Pensaba Alejandra. Mientras se dejaba dirigir por Anthony.

El barco se puso en marcha tan pronto como llego Pablo, el conductor que los llevaría en el tour por los alrededores de Boston y sus islas.

APónganse cómodos, los llevare por este viaje que durara aproximadamente 1 hora y media. Si lo desean podemos parar por la Isla de Nantucket, para que puedan bajar a cenar comunico Pablo a sus pocos tripulantes.

Los chicos rápidamente se dispusieron a jugar un partido de billar, en la mesa de la ante sala. Alejandra, prefirió disfrutar del paisaje de la ciudad que tan poco conocía.

ABoston es en verdad una ciudad muy bonita se dijo a sí misma. Mientras admiraba las localidades alrededor del puerto. Donde podía divisar un castillo hermoso, el acuario, un sin numero de restaurantes, y el Boston Pavilion donde se celebran conciertos al aire libre.

Alejandra se acerco a Pablo para que él pudiera hablarle de los sitios que estaban pasando.

A)Cómo se llama ese lugar? Pregunto, refiriéndose al castillo.

AEso, es Castle Island, o la isla del Castillo Le dijo Pablo muy seguro.

ASe llama así porque antes era una isla, allí dentro era un fuerte donde la armada vigilaba el océano. Varias batallas se rindieron desde ese castillo. Ahora la isla esta unida a Boston, para que fuera más accesible a los visitantes

AQue interesante comento Alejandra. Mientras continuaba admirando los alrededores.

Alejandra estaba muy complacida sintiendo el viento y la brisa del día. El viaje parecía estar durando más tiempo del que habían previsto. Pero ella estaba disfrutando de cada segundo.

Por fin se aproximaron a la isla. Pablo anclo el yate mientras todos admiraban por primera vez Nantucket. Era de verdad un pequeño secreto (a unas cuantas millas de Boston!

Había mucha gente haciendo uso de todas las localidades. Desde pequeños restaurantes, hasta grandes hoteles de lujo. Por supuesto infinidad de pequeñas tiendas de curiosidades. Alejandra pensó que debió haber traído mas dinero consigo. Ahora iba a estar tentada de comprarse algo.

Caminaron por unos minutos por los alrededores. Hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante.

Les llamo la atención por lo simple del lugar, pero al mismo tiempo rustico y abierto. Justo enfrente del mar. Enseguida entraron y pidieron una mesa. La mesera los condujo a una mesa justo en la parte de afuera donde podían apreciar la vista del mar, y el paisaje pintoresco del resto de la isla.

ABien, que se ve bueno pregunto Archie.

AMe estoy muriendo de hambre, me comería el restaurante entero dijo muy seriamente. A todos los demás les causo mucha gracia y se rieron a carcajadas de el.

APues pide el restaurante entero le dijo Stear

AYo también tengo hambre pero creo que pediré. Para empezar... Mmm... Que se ve bueno...

**Appetizers**

Passed Hors doeuvres and our Homemade Clam Chowder

**Entrée**

One & 2 Pound Native Lobster, Served with Hot Melted Butter

Boneless Marinated Chicken Breast

Nantucket Mussels

Bartlett Farm Corn on the Cob

Red Bliss Potatoes

Sweet Maui Onions

Linguica

Cheddar Corn Bread

**Dessert**

Assorted Homemade Cookies and Brownies

AOH que será eso de Linguica pregunto Stear sacando la lengua con curiosidad.

ANo seas tonto, Stear, es una clase de espagueti le contesto Archie, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. De nuevo rieron todos. Pronto llego la mesera dispuesta a tomar sus órdenes.

ASi me lo permiten, me gustaría ordenar una botella de vino para todos sugirió Anthony

A)Te parece Ale? Le pregunto Anthony a Alejandra que se encontraba perdida en el menú aun.

AOH, si, si claro, por mí si dijo, titubeando un poco.

Anthony se dirigió a la mesera que para entonces se encontraba en tremendo coqueteo con los chicos, que no dejaban de servirle cumplidos.

Anthony aclaro su garganta, como llamando la atención de los chicos, incluyendo a la mesera.

ANos trae una botella, de Pinot Rojo dijo Anthony

AEse vino va con toda clase de comida dijo acercándose un poco a la mesa.

Alejandra lo miraba de re ojo, y no podía evitar sentir una gran atracción por él. De momento se dio cuenta que no solo ella tenia la mirada fija en Anthony y en el resto de los chicos, además de las meseras, las otras comensales del lugar, así estuvieran acompañadas, no dejaban de echarles miraditas. Alejandra se sintió de pronto incomoda, pero también muy dichosa de ser única mujer entre todos esos chicos tan guapos.

Todos ordenaron su comida. 1 libra y media de langosta con mantequilla para Stear y Archie.

AQue a mi no se me acerquen después de eso dijo Alejandra riéndose.

Anthony pidió la Linguica.

AMe encanta la pasta dijo

Alejandra pidió las pechugas de pollo marinadas.

El vino no se hizo esperar. La mesera, muy servicial sirvió a todos, una copa de vino.

Alejandra normalmente no bebía, pero tal y como se lo imagino. El vino que pidiera Anthony seria de muy buen gusto y sabor. Y lo era.

ABrindemos dijo Anthony levantando su copa.

APor este día agrego Anthony. ASi, por este día dijo Alejandra muy vehemente.

APorque pronto regresemos a casa dijo Archie. Y Stear asintió junto con él.

Regresar a casa... Pronto volverán a Chicago, es cierto, como no me había puesto a pensar en esto pensó Alejandra un poco confusa.

Tomo el vino, y después de solo dos sorbos se dio cuenta que le estaba haciendo efecto muy pronto.

La velada prosiguió muy amena. Entre anécdotas curiosas de los clientes de la joyería, y una que otra mención de Chicago, su mansión en Lakewood, y sus parientes. Alejandra se mantuvo en silencio, agregando un si, aquí y allá, y sonriendo. Si sonriendo, porque solo así podía ocultar el dolor tan profundo que sintió en su corazón, de pensar que muy pronto sus amigos se irían, incluyendo a Anthony. A ese niño tan amable, tan caballeroso, tan guapo, y que hacia que su corazón sintiera cosas que hacia mucho mucho no sentía.

Como era de esperarse, Anthony se ofreció a pagar, y saco una tarjeta de crédito. Alejandra no se hubiera imaginado otra cosa pero se dio cuenta de que era una tarjeta de negocios. (Premier bussiness card-Andley Enterprises) decía la tarjeta.

AEsta cena es un regalo del tío Albert dijo Anthony entre risas. Los chicos rieron también.

La mesera regreso, con unas mentas para todos. Se pararon y salieron de nuevo al pintoresco pueblo en la hermosa isla.

**Recuerdo de un gran amor...**

Todo se miraba ya a media luz. Pues eran casi las 6pm.

ASi no les importa, yo voy a comprar unos recuerditos dijo Stear.

ASi yo también, quiero llevarle algo a Candy de aquí Dijo Archie, mientras desaparecía detrás de su hermano.

A)Candy? Preguntó en voz alta sin querer Alejandra.

ACandy es una prima nuestra, hija adoptiva del tío Albert le informo Anthony. Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Parecía recordar algo.

Sin decirlo, Alejandra supo que recordar a su prima Candy le causaba a Anthony un profundo dolor.

A)Y no vas con ellos? Pregunto ansiosa

ANoooo... yo, no iré a ver a Candy Contesto Anthony, sin dejar de ver el horizonte, parecía haberse ido lejos. A un lugar donde Alejandra no lo podía seguir, porque era parte de su pasado. Un pasado que aun le dolía recordar a Anthony.

Como hubiera querido Alejandra poder consolar a Anthony, pero no podía. Tenia que esperar paciente a que Anthony solo, quisiera hablarle de su pasado.

Alejandra prosiguió a caminar por la amplia calle al rededor de la playa.

Había niños a lo lejos aun jugando con la arena. Locales y turistas, dando su caminata de la tarde para mantenerse en forma. El mundo giraba de la misma forma que hacia un rato, pero para Anthony parecía haber girado alreves, porque seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Caminaba al lado de Alejandra, pero su mirada se mantenía ausente.

Por fin se detuvo, y camino hacia la orilla de la playa en donde había unas bancas, allí se sentó y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Alejandra sintió que su corazón, no aguantaba más. Debía hacer algo. Pero no sabia que.

Entonces se sentó junto a el, sin decir nada.

ASi lo deseas, estoy aquí para escucharte le ofreció amablemente Alejandra a un Anthony distinto. Melancólico. Con tristeza en la mirada.

AGracias le sonrió al fin.

ALo sé Y sin mirarla Anthony recordó su pasado.

ACandy es una amiga mía, muy querida y especial, a quien quise mucho en nuestra infancia dijo por fin; Sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Alejandra cayo, esperando a que continuase.

ACreo que miento, no la quise se corrigió enseguida.

ALa ame, la ame tanto y más que nadie pudo amar a alguien, a esa edad; Candy llego a mi vida para llenarla de mucha alegría. Pero éramos muy jóvenes para entender ese amor. Yo soñaba con ser mayor un día, y casarme con ella. Anthony se quedo en silencio como pensando. Como recordando aquellos días de alegría.

A)Y ella te amaba a ti? Pregunto curiosa, Alejandra. Que se sentía mas interesada en saber la razón por la cual ese gran amor no pudo ser.

A)Que si me amaba? Quiero pensar que me amaba tanto o más que yo a ella. Dijo Anthony con una seguridad de verdad impresionante.

ATe preguntaras, )qué fue lo que paso con ese amor de infancia entonces no? Le pregunto a Alejandra, viéndola ahora muy pensativa.

AAlgo seguro paso que los separo de alguna manera, me imagino le dijo Alejandra.

Anthony se sonrió, y parecía rebuscar en su pasado.

ATuve un accidente, me caí de un caballo, y estuve muy grave, a punto de morir, estuve en coma alrededor de... 3 meses, los médicos me daban por muerto le contó Anthony. Alejandra se había quedado muy sorprendida con esa información.

AMi tía que es una persona que se ocupa demasiado de la opinión de los demás, sintió que ya no quería que mi enfermedad estuviera en boca de todos, y tomo la decisión de informar a la familia, que había fallecido, ya que era lo más seguro que ocurriera. Los médicos pensaron que al desconectarme del respirador artificial yo dejaría de vivir, pero eso no paso así, claro, si no, pues, no estaría aquí contándote le dijo Anthony, sonriendo. Aunque lo menos que Alejandra sentía era ganas de reír, (cómo pudo esa tía de Anthony haber hecho tal cosa! Haber dicho que estaba muerto.

Anthony como adivinando los pensamientos de Alejandra entonces le dijo:

AYa sé que pensaras que mi tía es una mujer malvada, por haber hecho eso, pero en verdad... no la culpo, ella fue creada con esa mentalidad, claro, al yo resultar estar vivo ella no supo que hacer conmigo, y decidió enviarme lejos a recuperarme, y a estudiar. Anthony dio un suspiro muy grande como cansado.

APero para no hacerte muy larga la historia, un día yo volví, y todos supieron que no había muerto, pero ya para eso, Candy había hecho su vida, y ya estaba casada

A esto ultimo, Anthony tubo que hacer un esfuerzo para decirlo. Esto sin duda era la tristeza de Anthony. Candy se había casado. Había sido feliz sin él...

ASeguramente fue un shock para todos saber que aun vivías, no puedo imaginar la reacción de todos Comento Alejandra, que no sabía muy bien que más poder decir.

Anthony la miro, y Alejandra pudo ver la humedad en sus ojos. La tristeza y la agonía por la que pasaba al hablar de esa chica estaban muy palpables.

ASi, todos estaban muy contentos, y sorprendidos, pero sobre todo muy aliviados de poder verme. Candy también lo estaba, pero su reacción no fue... como yo lo imaginaba. Se miraba contenta, y se notaba... que sentía mucho no haberlo sabido antes de... A Esto, Anthony no pudo contener su dolor más. Pero se paro, y volteo su mirada.

ASi al menos fuera feliz... si yo supiera que ese tipo la hace feliz, con eso me bastaría para poder sentirme tranquilo Dijo, muy tristemente.

A)No es feliz? )Te lo dijo? Pregunto Alejandra.

ANo, no me lo dijo, lo vi en su mirada, aparentemente para todos, ella es la madre ideal, la esposa ideal, pero cuando por fin pude hablar con ella a solas, supe que ella era infeliz, ella trato de ocultarlo, es demasiado correcta para haberme dicho lo contrario. Pero a mi no me pudo engañar, su mirada era de suplica, sentía que quería que la tomara en mis brazos y me la llevara, y yo, yo lo haría en serio, pero ella no lo haría, no dejaría su familia, su esposo. Anthony cayo unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, la tristeza parecía haber invadido todo. Y muy resignado agrego tratando de simular una sonrisa:

A Los días de nuestra infancia pasaron, aquel amor que sentimos ya no volverá, y nuestros sueños se fueron todos juntos ese fatídico día de mi accidente...

Anthony se quedo callado un buen rato. Alejandra respeto su silencio, porque sabia que en ese momento, no solamente era la tarde la que moría para dar paso a la noche, en ese momento también moría un amor...

AVen, es hora de irnos la llamo Anthony, mientras la esperaba con la mano extendida.

Alejandra tomo su mano, sin pensarlo dos veces. Y caminaron juntos en silencio hasta llegar al barco, donde ya los demás estaban esperando...

**Mi estrella...**

Ya de nuevo en el Paula. La brisa del mar se dejaba sentir bastante mas fría que cuando estaban llegando. Alejandra se encontraba distraída viendo como se alejaban de Nantucket. Se miraba todo tan brillante a lo lejos. La brisa le movía los cabellos, y sentía una paz que inundaba todo su ser. Se sentía bien porque Anthony había abierto su corazón para ella. Pero al mismo tiempo le atormentaba que el no se sintiera feliz. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Si no en la forma tan tierna en la que tomo su mano y caminaron juntos hasta llegar al barco.

Los chicos habían retomado su juego de billar, y Alejandra estaba sin deseos de nada.

Solo quería estar allí, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

Anthony la miraba de lejos... había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. Que le daba paz.

Sentía que si estaba cerca de ella, todo iría bien. Aunque en el fondo sentía deseos de protegerla, así como había protegido a Candy en el pasado. Pero se había propuesto no volver a pensar en eso. Sabía que tenia que dar un paso adelante y continuar con su vida.

A)Estas bien? Le pregunto Anthony, sobresaltándola un poco, ya que no lo vio acercarse.

ASi, si, estoy bien le aseguro Alejandra. Nuevamente volvió a escuchar el rápido palpitar de su corazón al sentir a Anthony tan cerca.

AVen, quiero enseñarte algo le dijo Anthony tomándola de nuevo de la mano.

Se acercaron a la parte delantera del yate, el viento se sentía más fuerte aun de ese lado.

Alejandra sintió frío, pero decidió no quejarse. Anthony como leyendo sus pensamientos se quito su chaqueta y se la puso encima a Alejandra. Ella pensó en no aceptarla, pero en ese momento, al ver los ojos de Anthony, sintió que no debía decir palabra alguna.

"¿Vez aquella estrella?" Le pregunto

"Se llama osa mayor, con Mizar y Alcor que apenas se distingue, además, esta la Osa Menor, y el extremo por donde el osito hace sus necesidades es Polaris, las estrella Polar"

"¿Algo mas?" le dice Alejandra como confusa

"No mucho, pero Casiopea debe poderse ver mejor en unos meses."

"La madre de Andrómeda, la mujer encadenada."

"Así es. Ahora esta un poco borrosa, pero a principios de verano se ve tan clara como un sueño"

Comento, mientras seguía observando el espacio estelar.

"Hay allí, también una estrella, la mas pequeña de todas, esa tiene tu nombre" le dijo

Alejandra se quedo sorprendida.

"¿Como lo sabes?" le pregunto incrédula.

"Yo la nombre así, para acordarme de ti y de este momento cada vez que vea al cielo y no te encuentres a mi lado"

Alejandra quiso decir algo. Pero eso la puso triste, porque sabia bien que el se refería a su partida de regreso a Chicago. Sentía él viendo alborotar su cabello, y la fría brisa en su cara. Y hasta podía ver a lo lejos el puerto de Boston que se acercaba mas y más.

ACuando no estés a mi lado también te recordare aunque no mire el firmamento le dijo muy emocionada...

Pronto llegaron a Boston. La brisa suave y fría aun la sentían, a pesar del calor que ahora reinaba en sus corazones.

**Media Hora nada mas...**

En los siguientes días, después del barco. La amistad entre Anthony y Alejandra floreció como un hermoso jardín. Alejandra sentía que estaba viviendo en un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Aunque bien sabia que debía preparar su corazón para el día en que se tuvieran que despedir, tal vez para siempre. Pero por ahora, solo quería disfrutar de la hermosa sensación que sentía al lado de Anthony...

Alejandra llego a su trabajo, un lunes por la mañana, que alegría era llegar al trabajo con deseos de estar allí. Se sentía con más energías que nunca.

AAle tienes una llamada por teléfono le comunico Heather, su compañera de trabajo.

AHello respondió prontamente Alejandra.

A(((Ale! Querida soy yo Lily le grito la voz al otro lado.

ASi no es en el trabajo, no te encuentro, tengo días de estarte llamando, )Cómo esta todo? Cuéntame. Le pregunto

A(Lily! todo esta muy bien. Las ventas están muy bien, como de costumbredijo Alejandra.

A)Y tú como estas? )Cómo te sientes? Pregunto de nuevo Lily ya mas seria.

AMe siento, bien, estoy muy bien, )porque preguntas?

A)Que no puedo preguntarte?

AClaro que si, si claro, lo siento Alejandra no sabia porque, pero no quería comentar su amistad con sus nuevos amigos.

ALlamaba también porque, ya regreso la próxima semana, y como sé que tu cumpleaños es el 17, no sabia si tenias planes de tomarte un tiempo libre, o algo así

Alejandra no había pensado que su cumpleaños se estaba acercando.

ANo, no planeo hacer nada, estaré aquí como siempre le dijo

AAh (qué bueno! Pero te prometo que saldremos a celebrar. (Wow! 30 al fin )no? Dijo entre risas

A)Aun piensas quedarte para vestir santos? Le pregunto mientras seguía riendo.

Alejandra, no se acordaba ya, que había tenido esa conversación con su amiga, y sobre todo, le recordó que también se lo había platicado a Anthony. El tiempo estaba corriendo demasiado aprisa.

ASi, que risa, ja ja le dijo muy sarcástica

AClaro aun no hay candidato que me lo impida le informo

AAy Ale, no te enojes, bueno, te dejo porque me sale caro esto, te veo la semana que viene, (te cuidas!

Alejandra se quedo pensativa. )Cómo había podido decirle eso a Anthony? De verdad pensaba cumplir su promesa de no buscar más el amor, pero ahora que lo conocía, sentía que necesitaba más tiempo. Claro, que con el no había ningún romance, solo una amistad muy hermosa. Pero en el fondo Alejandra pensaba que todo era posible. Y más cuando ya pronto se acercaba la hora de su almuerzo.

Como todos los días que trabajaba, siempre tomaba el almuerzo con Anthony, era media hora nada más, pero sin duda era la mejor media hora de su día. A veces los chicos los acompañaban, pero la mayoría de veces, se quedaban a solas.

Un transeúnte cualquiera que los hubiera visto, pensaría que se trataba de una pareja de novios. Pero la verdad es que no era así. Eran tan solo amigos, y por el momento eso le bastaba a Alejandra para ser feliz.

A(Alejandra! Le grito Heather sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

AParece que estas distraída hoy... tienes otra llamada le dijo

AHello respondió de nuevo el teléfono. Al otro lado le respondía una voz tan esperada...

AAlejandra, soy yo Anthony le dijo la voz con emoción.

Alejandra sentía que se le cortaba la respiración como siempre que hablaba con el...

ANo podré tomar el almuerzo contigo hoy, lo siento, trate lo mas que pude pero necesito arreglar unos papeles, y dejar unos asuntos en orden antes de que regrese el nuevo jefe le informo.

A)El nuevo jefe? Pregunto Alejandra.

ASi, el gerente que contrato mi tío, el cual ha estado entrenando para que maneje esta tienda, después que se vaya

AOH, Anthony, esta bien, por mi no te preocupes, ocúpate de tus cosas, tomate tu tiempo, te veré luego le dijo Alejandra, tratando de no sonar muy decepcionada, ya que en verdad quería verlo.

ATe extrañare le dijo Anthony de repente. Sorprendiendo a Alejandra, que sentía de nuevo el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

AYo también le contesto Alejandra casi automáticamente. Algo extraño estaba pasando en sus corazones. Parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido de repente y en ese momento solo se escuchaba su respiración.

AAleeee, tienes una devolución le interrumpió Heather otra vez, regresándola de nuevo a la realidad.

ADame un momento le dijo.

AAnthony debo irme, tengo un cliente le dijo a prisa, y casi a la fuerza.

ABueno, esta bien, no te preocupes, yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer le contesto Anthony.

ABueno, hasta luego entonces le dijo Alejandra, disponiéndose a colgar.

AEspera un momento, Alejandra le dijo como rogando. Alejandra sintió como si su corazón se hubiera encogido.

AQuiero verte, luego le dijo. Sus palabras sonaban urgentes. Como si quisiera decirle algo más.

A)Puedo pasar a tu casa a eso de las seis y media? Pregunto expectante.

ASi, si claro, Anthony, a esa hora ya voy a estar en casa contesto Alejandra muy emocionada. Y con ese acuerdo, colgaron el teléfono aunque no sus pensamientos.

)Que le querrá decir Anthony? )Porque mas querrá pasar a verla? Alejandra tenía su cabeza llena de interrogantes. Pero tenia que esperar pacientemente a que pasara la ultima media hora del día para irse a su casa y esperar a Anthony. No quería hacerse de ilusiones, pero su corazón saltaba de alegría y esperanzas.

AEl corazón no se puede equivocar pensó.

**Lluvia en el corazón...**

Alejandra llego apresurada a su pequeño apartamento para ponerlo en orden. Aunque en verdad no había mucho que poner en orden ya que ella era una persona extremadamente organizada, y aparte de todo, pasaba tan poco tiempo allí, que no había necesidad de limpiar todo a menudo.

De todas formas Alejandra quería que todo se mirara perfecto. Sacudió muy bien los muebles, y abrió las ventanas para que se ventilara bien todo. También puso unas velas aromáticas para que el ambiente tuviera un aroma fresco.

Tomo un leve baño y se puso unos jeans gastados, y una playera azul marino que decía: Havard University. La había obtenido hacia tiempo cuando recién llego a Boston, un día que Lily la llevo a conocer la famosa institución. Pero era la primera vez que se la ponía.

No quería verse demasiado arreglada, quería verse muy simple.

Se sentía muy fresca, y demasiado nerviosa para su gusto.

Eran ya casi las 6:30pm. La hora que Anthony le dijo que estaría en su casa.

Su corazón se empezó a poner muy feliz. Estaba demasiado inquietante y agitado.

AEstoy descubriendo el precio de la felicidad se dijo a ella misma. Otra vez las palabras de ese libro tan querido para ella, y también para Anthony se volvían a cruzar en su cabeza.

Así que para calmarse un poco busco el libro y lo abrió exactamente en la página que buscaba.

Hubiera sido mejor volver a la misma hora dijo el zorro. Si vienes, por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde, a partir de las tres empezare a ser feliz. A medida que se acerque la hora me sentiré más feliz. Y a las cuatro, me agitare y me inquietare; (Descubriré el precio de la felicidad! Pero si vienes a cualquier momento. No sabré nunca a que hora vestirme el corazón...

Alejandra cerró el libro, y lo devolvió a la pequeña librera.

AMi corazón esta vestido dijo en voz alta. Mientras miraba el reloj. Eran las 6:45pm.

Anthony no había llegado. Su corazón entonces empezó a enviarle señales de alarma.

AQuizá se atraso por el trafico pensó, aunque por dentro sentía que no vería a Anthony entrar por la puerta de su apartamento... pero siguió esperando.

Entonces se acerco hacia la ventana que aun permanecía abierta, se sentó junto a ella, mirando hacia afuera. Apoyo su cabeza en el marco y sin quererlo casi, y con una amargura inmensa en el corazón. Se quedo dormida... Eran las 7:15pm.

Unas gotas de lluvia golpearon su rostro interrumpiendo el profundo sueño en que se había sumido, apresurada se paro de inmediato para cerrar la ventana por la cual se colaba la lluvia. Parecía como si el día entero estuviera triste con ella. Pero resignada, Alejandra no tuvo más remedio que ir a dormir, y esperar el día siguiente.

ASeguramente se le olvido Se dijo reprochándose.

AEs mi culpa por hacerme castillos en el aire, seguramente para el no tubo ninguna importancia, cuando lo vea mañana actuare como si yo tampoco me hubiera recordado. Se dijo. Y muy tranquila dio por terminado el día.

**Mi corazón se fue...**

Al siguiente día, Alejandra llego a su trabajo muy temprano. Busco de inmediato al ser causante de su tristeza con la vista. Pero no lo vio. De hecho, no vio a ninguno de los chicos. Parecía ser que el nuevo gerente junto con dos asistentes nuevos había abierto el local. Esto puso nerviosa a Alejandra, pero ignoro los signos de alarma que le enviaba su corazón, y empezó su día como de costumbre.

El día transcurrió como normalmente. Alejandra camino hacia al banco a dejar el deposito del día anterior. Proyectó las ventas del día, reviso los visuales y se aseguro que el resto de la tienda estuviera en orden.

La hora de su almuerzo llego, pero aun no miraba a ninguno de los chicos, mucho menos a Anthony. Pensó en acercarse a preguntar, pero cambio de opinión, y decidió ir a comer sola.

Su media hora de almuerzo paso, y de regreso a su tienda, busco de nuevo algún indicio de que sus amigos estaban trabajando, pero no los vio. Lo que se le hacia raro, porque seguro y le hubieran mencionado algo acerca de tomarse el día libre. La hora de irse a casa llego, Alejandra se dispuso a marcharse, paso frete a la joyería pero no vio a nadie. A pesar que tenia muchas ganas de ir a preguntar, se aguanto, consolándose que ya alguno de ellos la llamaría para saludarla y contarle porque no habían llegado.

Pero no lo hicieron, Anthony no la llamo, y Stear y Archie tampoco, ella siempre les había hablado al trabajo. Sabía que tenían celular pero nunca se los pregunto, ellos nunca se lo dieron, y nunca hubo necesidad. Y ahora parecía que de la noche a la mañana se habían desaparecido.

Varios días pasaron después de aquel día en que Alejandra no volvió a saber de sus amigos. Había sabido ya por medio de los nuevos empleados que habían regresado a Chicago por un problema familiar o algo así. Ellos no le pudieron dar mucha información.

Alejandra se sentía en verdad muy triste, y muy desorientada.

Sentía una melancolía tan grande, y no sabia bien como manejarse. Pensó tantas cosas lindas que pudieron haber pasado. Pensó en todos sus recuerdos, en los días vividos, en su estancia en esta ciudad aun extraña. Y entonces, sintió un gran deseo de volver a México.

"Tengo que volver, o si no me volveré loca" se dijo

Pero Alejandra, no era de las personas que actuaba por impulso, así que decidió esperar a que todo volviera a la calma en su vida para tomar una decisión. Su corazón le pedía volver hacia lo conocido, porque allí se sentía muy a gusto. Y estando sola no podía pensar bien todo.

"Al fin y al cabo ya pronto viene Lily" se dijo, mientras miraba su calendario.

Y en efecto, su amiga por fin volvería de Italia, y sabía que Lily podría ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

O al menos a pensar bien en una solución. Mientras tanto, debía de recuperar su tranquilidad.

Aunque su corazón se hubiera ido muy lejos, ella sentía el deseo de traerlo de vuelta, algo le decía que no estaría lejos por mucho tiempo…

**Un encuentro inesperado**

Por fin había llegado el día en que su amiga Lily volvería de Italia. Alejandra había recibido la llamada ese día.

"Ven a buscarme al aeropuerto". Alejandra entonces se puso en marcha para buscar a su amiga.

¿Como no iba a ir a buscarla? Aparte que Lily también venia algo triste ya que su novio, tubo que quedarse en California, arreglando lo de un contrato para una película nueva en la quería actuar.

"Le advertí a Lily que no se hiciera novia de un actor" pensó Alejandra en voz alta.

Iba muy a gusto en su Sedan compacto color blanco. Prendió la radio. Justo cuando el locutor anuncio una de sus canciones favoritas. "Y ahora un clásico, Jarabe de Palo y su éxito, Completo incompleto"

Dijo el anunciador, mientras Ale seguía tranquilamente manejando.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Alejandra estaciono su auto, y se dirigió a la aerolínea por donde llegaría su amiga. Pero en la entrada, se detuvo a leer la pantalla de arribos.

Alitalia

Flight Departure Arrival Status Exit

AZ 618 Milan, Malpensa Boston, Logan Itl., MA On Time 13a  
**10:40** **13:15 **

Parecía que el vuelo llegaría a tiempo. Alejandra se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando de repente vio a alguien muy conocido aproximarse… ¡No podía ser!

Era ¡Archie!

Alejandra corrió a su encuentro, y le dio un fuerte abrazo impulsivamente. El chico le devolvió el calido abrazo. Los dos parecían muy sorprendidos de encontrarse.

"Alejandra, no puedo creer que te encuentre aquí" le dijo Archie, muy contento.

"Y yo menos de verte a ti, ustedes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro" le contesto Alejandra casi reprochando.

"Lo siento" dijo Archie bajando la cabeza. "no fue nuestra intención, la tía abuela se enfermo, los médicos pensaron que no pasaría la noche, y nos mandaron a llamar. Así que tuvimos que abandonar la ciudad de improviso, fue por eso que no te dijimos nada. Estamos todos muy apenados."

Alejandra comprendió a medias… no podía creer que ni siquiera le hubieran dejado una nota, pero no le dijo nada a Archie.

"no te preocupes, Archie, te entiendo, no me debes ninguna explicación" le comunico Alejandra con indiferencia.

"No digas eso Ale, nosotros si queríamos avisarte, pero en verdad no tuvimos tiempo. Aparte pensábamos regresar, pero la tía abuela se rehusó, y Albert dijo que ya no había necesidad de volver aquí. Así que por eso no volvimos. De hecho, yo estoy aquí, porque tuve que traer una papelería para la tienda de New Bedford, ni siquiera me daba tiempo de irte a ver, pero hice un huequito, y fui al mall, pero no te encontré. Por cierto Ale, te deje una carta de Anthony en tu tienda."

Alejandra que ya había comenzado a caminar, trataba de no poner mucha atención al chico, que aun se notaba muy afligido y seguía excusándose con su amiga.

"No, pues hoy me tome el día libre, porque vine a recoger a mi amiga Lily" Contesto a secas. Pero, su corazón empezó a latirle de la manera que solo lo hace cuando escucha el nombre de Anthony.

Y el le había enviado una carta… Tenia ganas de correr a buscar la carta, pero también en el fondo sentía miedo. ¿Que dirá la carta?

Pensaba.

"Tengo al menos una hora antes de que mi vuelo salga, esta atrasado, así que te acompaño"

Le dijo Archie. Alejandra no se rehusó, y el la siguió sin decir nada. El sabia que su amiga estaba molesta, y la entendía. Sabía que ella tenía razón, no era de un caballero marcharse sin despedirse.

Pensando en eso estaba, cuando a lo lejos vio a una joven de cabello rojizo aproximarse a ellos.

"¡Lily!" Grito Alejandra, mientras corrió hacia ella, y la abrazo muy aliviada. Casi sintió dejar un poco de su aflicción en ese abrazo. En verdad necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar.

Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, hablando de miles de cosas a la vez. Cuando Ale se acordó de Archie. Así que no le quedo más remedio que presentársela.

"Lily, te presento a Archie, un amigo que conocí en el mall, en la joyería nueva que recién abrió frente a la tienda" le dijo Ale.

Archie se aproximo a la chica, y suavemente tomo su mano, y se la llevo a su boca.

"Mucho gusto señorita" le dijo mientras le daba un beso.

"El gusto es mió" contesto Lily un poco sonrojada ante tal galantería.

"nunca antes mis ojos vieron semejante visión, pareces un ángel con cabellos de fuego" le dijo Archie a la chica que recién cononocia.

Lily se sentía en verdad muy alagada con tal expresión. Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un momento. Hasta que Alejandra empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

"jajaja, por favor Archie, ángel con cabellos de fuego... ¿de donde te sacas eso?" pregunto. Aunque su risa se debía mas a su nerviosismo.

"A parte, ya te dije que Lily tiene novio" Le recordó mientras se puso entre en medio de la pareja.

"Ale… no seas tan pesada con el caballero" murmuro Lily entre sonrisas coquetas dirigidas al chico.

"No te preocupes Lily, déjame ayudarte con tu equipaje" le respondió Archie entre risas.

Y muy galante las ayudo hasta el carro con el equipaje.

"Bueno, pues aquí me despido, fue un gusto conocerte Lily, que pena que la distancia no me permita conocerte mejor" Le dijo, mientras se despedía dándole un calido beso en la mejilla.

"Y tu Ale, cuídate mucho, y no dejes de estar en contacto Ok. Y a las dos las invito a llegar a Chicago cuando quieran, ya saben que allí tienen su casa"

"Gracias Archie, hasta pronto, y salúdame a los chicos por favor" le dijo Ale mientras lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo. "Hasta pronto" grito Archie de nuevo mientras se alejaba a la luz del estacionamiento. Las dos se quedaron paradas hasta que ya no lo pudieron ver.

**Secretos**

Alejandra puso rápidamente en marcha el auto, mientras manejaba en silencio en la fría noche.

Hasta tubo que prender la calefacción, porque en verdad sentía un tremendo frió.

Lily estaba súper emocionada con su regreso, y no paraba de hablar de lo bien que le había ido, de todos los lugares que había visitado, de la suculenta comida italiana y de lo romántico que había sido su viaje. Alejandra no comentaba nada, sentía un nudo grueso en la garganta, pensaba que si decía algo no iba a soportar más, y no quería arruinarle su alegría a su amiga.

"Ah pero he de decir, que en toda Italia no vi un hombre mas guapo que tu amigo Archie, ¿Por qué no me hablaste de el antes Ale? Que egoísta eres eh... Te lo querías guardar para ti solita ¿no?"

Le comento su amiga entre risas. Pero Alejandra ya no pudo aguantar mas.

Así que se detuvo lentamente en el estacionamiento de un Macdonals.

"¿Ale que te pasa? ¿No te sientes bien?" pregunto Lily afligida.

"no, no es eso, Lily, tengo que contarte algo, siento mucho amargarte tu llegada con mis cosas, pero es que hay algo que me tiene triste y quería contarte"

"Ale, no te preocupes, sabes bien que cualquier otra cosa puede esperar, ahora si dime que tienes, porque me estas preocupando"

Alejandra comenzó entonces a relatarle a su amiga, todo lo que había sucedido desde que conoció a Archie, Stear y Anthony. Se detenía solo para tomar aire, pero por lo demás, le contó hasta el ultimo detalle. Sobre todo de su amistad con Anthony. Y de lo mal que se sentía de que solo se hubieran ido sin decir adiós.

"Yo en verdad creía que podía tener la esperanza de encontrar en Anthony al hombre de mis sueños" Dijo "pero no fue así, talvez, yo me hice castillos en el aire, pero de todas formas no dejo de pensar en su forma de mirarme, en la forma en la que tomo mi mano el día del barco. Y lo bien que me sentía cuando estaba a su lado. Y también, porque se que el se sentía igual conmigo. O eso quiero creer. Pero de un día para otro se fueron, y ni un adiós, ni un nos vemos... nada… no me parece lógica la forma tan brusca de irse así no mas. Quisiera, no se, verlo, preguntarle si es que el sintió algo por mi, si es que…"

Y en ese momento Alejandra irrumpió en el llanto que tanto necesitaba.

Su amiga la consoló como pudo.

"Ale, no llores, mira, talvez es así como tu dices, talvez el solo miraba en ti a una amiga, y pues como me cuentas, el nunca olvido a esa chica Candy. Talvez necesitaba tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, mira yo siempre he dicho que, si algo esta para ti, se te da, en serio que si. Si el en verdad siente algo por ti, volverá, o te llamara y te dará una explicación. Pero no sufras por algo que no sabes bien. Mira, vamos ahora mismo a buscar esa carta a la tienda, talvez allí encuentres una explicación, OK?"

Alejandra se seco las lágrimas, y tomo el volante de nuevo. Esta vez camino al mall. A esta hora ya todo estaba cerrado. Así que las dos chicas entraron por la puerta de servicio.

Lily abrió prontamente la puerta de la tienda, y en seguida tomo el teléfono.

"Ale, Heather dice que te dejo el sobre en tu buzón" le dijo

Alejandra se aproximo rápidamente al buzón, y allí se encontraba su carta.

Era su letra... Para Alejandra. Decía al frente.

Alejandra sintió una emoción tan grande. Tomo el sobre en sus manos y camino con el hacia su amiga. Tenía miedo de abrirlo.

"y bien, ábrelo" le dijo su amiga

"tengo miedo Lily"

"No seas tontita Ale, si no lo abres nunca sabrás lo que dice…solo ábrelo, a menos que lo quieras leer a solas..."

Alejandra se quedo pensativa. Tenia deseos de abrir el sobre, pero no en la tienda, así que decidió esperar hasta llegar a casa.

"Lo leeré en la casa, así me sentiré mas cómoda, y si tengo que llorar, pues nadie mas me oirá" le dijo.

"como tu quieras" Le contesto su amiga.

**La Carta**

Ya en la casa, Alejandra entro a su habitación, y puso la carta sobre su cama. La miraba y miraba… tocaba con sus dedos las orillas, y trataba de sentir en ella el olor de Anthony.

"No puedo esperar mas" se dijo en voz alta

Tomo el sobre y lo abrió lentamente.

Querida Alejandra Julio 9 2009

Espero que al recibo de la presente, te encuentres muy bien de salud.

No sé como empezar. Quizás esta carta te separe de mí, o como quiero, nos una más. Ante todo deseo que sepas que no quiero perder tu amistad, que me perdones si te he decepcionado. Se que actué mal al no despedirme de ti, y al faltar a nuestra cita de la ultima vez. Pero como te habrás enterado ya por Archie. Tuvimos que abandonar la ciudad y acudir a la presencia de mi abuela que se encontraba muy grave.

Pensé en llamarte, se que no tengo excusa. Pero el celular que usaba era de la compañía y lo deje. Y desafortunadamente allí tenía tu número de la casa. Te llame a tu tienda, y no se si te informaron, pero no me quisieron dar tu numero. Dijeron que era confidencial. No estoy tratando de excusarme, simplemente así paso todo.

Ese día que quería hablarte. Sentía tantas cosas dentro de mí. Se que solo somos amigos, y no pido nada mas de ti.

Desconozco cuales sean tus sentimientos hacia mi, pero no te puedo negar que los míos están muy confusos. No se cuando pueda volver a verte. Pero lo que si se es que me gustaría seguir cultivando tu amistad, si es que tu así lo quieres.

Un día, cuando ya no me sienta tan confuso, talvez te busque o te llame. Espero que me puedas entender.

No me queda más que decirte que te cuides mucho. Que recuerdes que aquí en Chicago tienes un amigo, (bueno tres) y que si algún día quisieras venir a tomar unas vacaciones, te estaremos esperando.

Te dejo mis números para que puedas hablarme cuando quieras.

Sin más me despido.

Besos...

Anthony Brown Andley

Celular (312) 976-7711

Casa (312) 976-8830

Y este es mi leyó y leyó la carta hasta cansarse. No sabia si lo que allí decía era bueno, o malo. ¿Que quería decirle entonces ese día? Seguramente confirmarle que lo único que sentía era amistad, pero si era así, entonces ¿porque dijo que cuando ya no estuviera tan confuso la buscaría? ¿Querrá decir eso que de lo contrario no la buscara? Pero si es así porque le mando sus números.

Eran solo las 7pm. Podría llamarlo, y en Chicago era una hora más temprano.

Pero cada vez que tomaba el teléfono, sus manos le sudaban frió, y no lograba marcar el numero.

Así que decidió que lo llamaría otro día. Talvez mañana cuando ya no se sintiera tan melancólica.

**Cumpleaños Feliz**

Por fin había llegado el día del cumpleaños de Alejandra. Que rápido había pasado el tiempo. Parecía como si tan solo ayer hubiera llegado a esta ciudad.

"No puedo creer que no vayas a esperarte el año entero aquí" le reprochaba Lily

"La verdad, es que ya junte todo el dinero que necesitaba para el negocio" le contesto Alejandra mientras guardaba parte de su ropa en una maleta.

"Si, pero al menos deberías quedarte otro mes, lo que pasa es que estas nostálgica por tu cumpleaños, es lógico que extrañes a tu familia y tu país, pero, es tu decisión, yo no puedo obligarte" le dijo ya resignada Lily a su amiga, mientras la ayudaba a guardar sus cosas.

En ese momento, Lily vio la carta de Anthony en su buró.

"Ale, ¿no me digas que es por Anthony que te vas? Si es así déjame decirte que la distancia es aun mas grande entre ustedes si te vas hasta México."

"No, Lily, no es por Anthony, además, tu misma leíste la carta, el esta confuso en sus sentimientos, y bueno, yo no tengo toda la vida para esperarlo"

"Pero Ale, tan solo han pasado unos días desde que recibiste esa carta, y ni siquiera te volviste a comunicar con el"

"¿Para que Lily? ¿Para llenarme de esperanzas? No gracias, suficientes problemas tengo. La verdad no deseo seguir alimentando este fuego que llevo dentro. Además le deje mi numero de teléfono con Archie, y pues el nunca me llamo, y bien sabes que he tratado ya demasiadas veces. Necesito olvidar, y solo lo haré si estoy lejos"

"ahh verdad que si es por eso que te vas entonces" le dijo su amiga dándole un empujón.

"Además, solo lo llamaste tres veces, y dos de esas veces, fui yo quien marco el numero."

"Bueno, en parte si, pero también porque ya es hora Lily, si el quisiera comunicarse conmigo ya lo hubiera hecho, el sabia que hoy era mi cumpleaños, y ya vez que ni siquiera por eso me llamo. Además tu sabes que me agrado estar aquí, y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, en serio, eres una buena amiga,"

"Bueno, bueno, no nos pongamos a despedirnos ahorita, que aun no te vas, y no me quiero poner a llorar" le dijo su amiga, intentando sonreír

"Sabes Ale, lo bueno que viviste y esos bellos momentos que pasaron juntos, eso si ya nadie te los quita, te los llevas contigo para siempre. Y el también siempre se acordara de ti, la verdad, yo siento que ustedes tienen una oportunidad, y quiero creer que si es así, el te buscara así sea a la China a la que te vayas" le dijo, esta vez las dos estallaron en risas.

Los planes eran simples. Irían todas las chicas del trabajo a comer al Cheese Cake Factory de Cambridge. Todas querían ir a bailar después, pero Alejandra no quiso, porque aun le faltaba mucho que empacar y ya el domingo partiría de vuelta a su hogar. Pero les dijo que todas podrían ir sin ella. Lily no quería dejar a su amiga sola en sus últimos días de estadía. Pero accedió a dejarla sola con la esperanza de que talvez así, su amiga reflexionaría y cambiaria de opinión.

Alejandra se sentía satisfecha. Había venido a este país a trabajar, a ahorrar dinero, y lo había logrado. Mas que eso, como decía Lily se llevaba muy bonitos recuerdos. No se arrepentía de nada pues, la experiencia aunque terminara triste se la llevaría consigo.

"No puedo creer que si me quedare a vestir santos" Se dijo riendo.

Eran las 11:50pm.

Ya casi se terminaba el día. Alejandra se acostó en su cama. Y estaba quedándose dormida casi cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

Enseguida corrió a abrir. Se imaginaba que era Lily que había olvidado sus llaves.

Pero cuando abrió, no fue a Lily a quien encontró en la puerta.

Era Anthony…

Alejandra se había quedado muda. No sabia como reaccionar, jamás se había esperado que Anthony precisamente llegaría a verla ese día, y a esas horas.

"Anthony ¿que haces aquí?" le pregunto ella sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

"Vine… a desearte feliz cumpleaños" le dijo Anthony. Se notaba un poco agitado y afligido.

"¿Puedo pasar?" le pregunto titubeante.

"Por supuesto Anthony pasa, siéntate" le contesto muy nerviosa.

Anthony entro pero no se sentó, se quedo parado mirando a Alejandra. Esto la puso aun más nerviosa. Alejandra estaba que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

"¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para desearme feliz cumpleaños? le pregunto al fin con miedo.

"no" le dijo Anthony, que también se veia muy nervioso. Lentamente saco una pequeña caja de su chaqueta.

"También vine a traerte esto" le dijo, dándole la cajita a Alejandra.

Alejandra no sabia que pensar. Su corazón le iba a mil. Parecía que se le saldría en cualquier momento. Era una cajita blanca. Anthony trabajaba en una joyería, era lógico que le trajera una pulsera, unos aretes. Pero el corazón de Alejandra no dejaba de mandarle señales de alarma.

Lentamente abrió la cajita. Allí encontró otra cajita de pana color rosa. Esta también la saco y luego la abrió muy lentamente. Su corazón parecía que se detendría o estallaría en cualquier momento.

Entonces Alejandra por fin vio lo que había allí adentro.

Era un anillo. Un anillo hermoso, un aro de oro blanco y tenia un solo diamante color rosa al centro.

Alejandra no sabia que decir.

"Oh Anthony, es hermoso" exclamo y empezó a sentir que sus ojos se nublaban.

Anthony tomo el anillo de su mano.

"No quiero que te quedes para vestir santos" le dijo

"¿Que?" le contesto Alejandra extrañada ante tal confesión.

"Dijiste que si al cumplir los 30 aun no encontrabas al amor de tu vida, te quedarías a vestir santos, y yo no quiero que hagas eso Alejandra. No puedo permitirlo. Mira, se que no hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos y que aun nos queda mucho por conocer el uno del otro. Pero lo que si se es que cuando estoy contigo me siento diferente. Y no hago otra cosa más que pensar en ti y recordar tu carita bañada de luz de luna en ese barco… y siento que no necesito conocerte toda una vida, ni saber todo de ti para saber que es contigo con quien deseo estar siempre."

Alejandra, sentía las lagrimas recorrerle sus mejillas muy lentamente.

No sabia que decir, solo miraba a Anthony, y miraba el anillo. Sentía las palabras de Anthony resonar en el aire, pero aun así no podía comprender bien la magnitud de lo que Anthony le estaba diciendo.

"Mira, Ale, este no es un anillo de compromiso, es un anillo de promesa, la promesa de aprender a amarte, de conquistarte, la promesa para uno aun mejor Ale y si lo aceptas quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de todos los días. Y quiero pensar que si lo aceptaras porque me lo dicen tus ojos" le dijo, mientras se acercaba, y lentamente limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus manos.

"Anthony, quiero aceptar tu promesa, pero no vas a necesitar conquistarme, pues lo hiciste ya, desde la primera vez que te vi" le dijo, mientras el por fin la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Así la sostuvo con ternura por minutos que parecían horas, pero al fin, Anthony la soltó, y tomo su cara entre sus manos de nuevo y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Alejandra se dejo contemplar, por esos ojos azules que destellaban ahora más que nunca.

"Entonces ¿si acepta señorita?" pregunto Anthony lleno de felicidad.

"Si… Anthony, no hay nada que mas desee en este momento" le dijo mientras era ella quien lo envolvía ahora en un tierno abrazo.

Por fin, Anthony le tomo su mano izquierda, y le coloco el anillo.

"Dicen que los amantes colocan el anillo en este dedo, porque es de allí donde viene una vena que lo conecta directamente al corazón" le dijo sin dejarla de mirar.

Alejandra se sentía tan emocionada... Tenia ganas de gritar, de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo.

Estaban juntos. Y nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso.

De pronto Anthony miro la maleta de Alejandra en el suelo.

"¿y esa maleta?" pregunto algo confundido

"Es mía, me voy a México" le contesto Alejandra sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Para siempre?" pregunto Anthony aun mas confundido

"No tontito, solo voy a visitar a mi familia" le contesto Alejandra con una sonrisa muy picara.

"A bueno, menos mal, pensé que tendría que mudarme a México" Dijo Anthony también muy coqueto.

"¿Que tiene de malo vivir en México?" le pregunto Alejandra fingiendo enfado.

"Nada, mi linda, yo iría hasta la China por ti" le dijo Anthony.

Y esta vez, volvió a tomar su cara entre sus manos, miro sus labios que parecían invitarlo a un dulce beso. Y el se dejo invitar. Lentamente se acerco a su cara, y luego dejo que sus labios al fin descansaran en la paz que le brindaban los labios de Alejandra. Se perdieron en ese beso tan sublime, y tan esperado. Parecía que no terminaría jamás.

Y así querían permanecer para siempre, unidos en un eterno beso de amor...

Y aquí termina nuestra historia.

En una hermosa ciudad, donde los pajaritos cantaban en una brillante madrugada, se encontraban dos enamorados… sin hablar sus corazones se juraban amor eterno.

Estaban tan sumidos viviendo lo que seria el comienzo de un noviazgo largo y lleno de maravillosos momentos.

Pero ese… ese es otro cuento…

**Fin**


End file.
